


<3/?... !/??...?/???... <3?/<3

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, In a World where Emotes appear over your head to show emotion, Romance, Thing - Freeform, Yeah no idea, You have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where emotes appear over your head to display your emotions.</p>
<p>Pure Silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3/?... !/??...?/???... <3?/<3

"Sherlock…"(>.>)?

"Yes John?" ( = . = )<3

"I don't mean to be intrusive but…"(<.<)?

"Just spit it out John." ( -_-)<3

"It's just that well, you've had that heart floating over your head all day now and I was just wondering what it meant… because I've never seen an affectus' appear for you." (>_<) ?!

"O-oh… it's uh… well…" (._.)<3…

"Are you alright?" (o . o)?

"John I think we need to talk about our cohabitation." (-_-;)<3

"Are you asking me to move out?" ( ; - ; ) ?!

"NO- I- er-… John I think it would be best if we took our friendship to the next obvious level." (O.O)<3!

"D-did you just ask me out?" ( @~@ )?

"Yes… I mean, if you want to… you don't have to, if you don't want to I can be fine just being friends if that's what you want-" (*-*)<3 !

"Sherlock… it's fine, it's all fine, I would love to go out with you." (*^*)<3!

"Really?" (O_O)<3 !?

"Yes really." (^u^)<3

"Oh… good, because I lied it would have been unbearable to have to live here with you after that display of emotion." (*~*)<3


End file.
